


Yes, Lex, I'm Easy

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fresh from the steno pool Clark Kent really gets to know his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Lex, I'm Easy

**Author's Note:**

> I had always loved the virgin ad with two men kissing on an office table but wasn't able to find one large enough to work with. Who says patience doesn't pay off. 

_  
**Smallville Artwork: Yes, Lex, I'm Easy**   
_

**  
I was so excited in participating in the CLFF wave. It was a lot of fun!!!   
**

**  
****Title: Yes, Lex, I'm Easy**  
Author: [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)    
Rating: PG - Kinda ;-)  
Challenge: CLFF Wave 42 - The Answer  
Note: I had always loved the virgin ad with two men kissing on an office table but wasn't able to find one large enough to work with. Who says patience doesn't pay off.   
Summary: Fresh from the steno pool Clark Kent really gets to know his boss.  
Summary: They don't belong to me only each other. Made from an advertisement and screen caps made by me. Enjoy!**   
**

[   
](http://s578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/?action=view&current=Yes_Lex_Im_easy.jpg)

  



End file.
